quedate a mi lado, Lucario
by danii shadow
Summary: ¿un pokemon y un humano podrían llegar a amarse? -¡pero que tontería!- seguro estaras pensando, pero... vamos.. piénsalo un poco..
1. el huevo

Capitulo 1: el huevo

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin mi madre me había dejado ir a pueblo Arcilla por mi cumpleaños numero 15! Había escuchado muchas cosas lindas sobre ese lugar y quería experimentar por mi misma. Mi nombre es Kairu, nací y crecí en ciudad Gres, pero no conocía ninguna otra región en toda Teselia pues mi es en extremo sobreprotectora y me costó mucho convencerla de que me dejara ir a pueblo Arcilla, que era el lugar que mas anhelaba visitar. Tomé mi bici y mi bolso el cual llené con pociones, semillas, pokeballs, repelentes, bayas y cualquier otra cosa que necesitara por si atrapaba un pokemon, me había decidido a tener solo uno al menos mientras aprendía como entrenarlos, además mucha gente en ciudad Gres me había dicho que era algo muy bello compartir tus aventuras con un solo pokemon, así solo estarías pendiente de él y este al recibir todo tu afecto será más apegado a ti, por lo tanto solo compre una pokeball para no poder dejarme llevar por la tentación de atrapar más.

Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo detuve la bicicleta y contemplé el ambiente natural y el cielo despejado, con Pidgeys surcando felizmente las nubes blancas pintando el suave cielo del atardecer.

-no eres de aquí ¿cierto?- una voz ronca y calmada llegó hasta mi oreja izquierda. Era un señor de avanzada edad con traje y sombrero marrón y una moderada barba gris.

Me di la vuelta y sonreí a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿tienes lugar donde quedarte? Claro.. si piensas quedarte…- dijo ajustando su sombrero graciosamente, como si hubiese hecho una pequeña broma incitando a quedarme.

-bueno… no tenía la intención de quedarme, solo venía a visitar- bajé de la bicicleta.

-pues que mal…- el señor bajó su sombrero tapando sus ojos y dio por acabada la conversación en un intento evidente de psicología inversa, no entendía por qué el señor tenía tanta insistencia con que me quedara aunque no estaba segura si de verdad quería eso o solo empleaba gestos muy particulares.

-aunque.. Este lugar no está nada mal, además pronto se hará de noche y sería peligroso ir en bicicleta por la noche.. ¿Sabe donde puedo quedarme?-

-¡por supuesto! ¡Renta una de las habitaciones en mi humilde hotel!- dio un salto cambiando su expresión completamente, comprendí por que intentaba disuadirme con su simpática personalidad.

Empezó a caminar, tome la bici por el manubrio y le seguí

Llegamos y por dentro era tan lindo, muchas cosas y detalles estaban tallados en madera y mayoría portaba color marrón arcilla, haciendo tributo al nombre del pueblo.

-firma aquí, aquí, aquí, también aquí, aquí y… aquí- moví mi mano desesperadamente tratando de firmar rápido a la vez que pasaba las hojas con insistencia cambiando el dedo de línea, al terminar solté exhausta el bolígrafo jadeando.

Sonrió abiertamente y salió del lugar dejando las llaves de mi habitación sobre el mostrador. Tomé las llaves, tomé el ascensor de la nada se metió una chica de pelo corto y traje aniñado con un Whimsicott en brazos mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-¡hola! ¿Eres nueva aquí no? Se te nota un aire muy de ciudad y ¿a qué has venido? A visitar seguro jeje esto es muy lindo he de admitir, ¿sabes? Todas las mañanas me asomo junto a mi Whimsicott por el barandal hacia el mar para ver el amanecer ¡es tan bonito! ¡Es como magia!- las preguntas salían disparadas de su boca, sin dejarme asimilar respondía ella por mi.

-em.. mi nombre es Kairu, gusto en conocerte, tu eres…-

-soy Mila jiji- rió amistosamente –tengo 9 años ¿y tú? ¡Ya se, ya se! Déjame adivinar.. ¿15 verdad? ¡15 años!-

-jeje pues sí, hoy cumplo 15 años-

-woooow ¡¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? ¡Felicidades! Aahhh ya entiendo viniste a visitar pueblo Arcilla por tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?- saltaba moviendo su pokemon de arriba a abajo haciéndolo reír.

-exacto, vivo en ciudad Gres y había oído muchas cosas bonitas sobre este lugar y bueno… quería ver si valía la pena-

-¡la vale, sí! Y mucho, este es uno de los lugares más lindos y tranquilos de Teselia-

#ti run!# sonó el timbrecito del ascensor anunciando la llegada al piso indicado.

-bueno Mila espero volvernos a encontrar ya me tengo que ir, hasta luego- me despedí frotando suavemente su cuero cabelludo.

-hasta luego amiga ¡feliz cumpleaños!- me reí y salí esperando a que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran nuevamente. Caminé hasta la puerta con el número 21, anotado en la llave. Entré y me acosté en la cama a descansar luego del largo viaje en bicicleta…

-¡bicicleta!- me levanté -¡Dejé mi bicicleta en la entrada!- me levanté y miré por la ventana, al parecer me había dormido y se hizo de noche, localicé mi bici y ví un bulto oscuro acercándose a ella, intenté acostumbrar la mirada a la oscuridad para enfocar bien, era un Haxorus cuando me dí cuenta tomó mi bicicleta y se adentró con ella en el bosque.

Me enojé, salí corriendo de mi habitación, preferí bajar las escaleras a mi propio paso, me apresuré y salí del hotel, pude ver la cola del Haxorus perdiéndose entre los arboles del bosque. Lo seguí tropecé varias veces pero no podía rendirme, estaba dispuesta a pelear contra ese pokemon a pesar de no tener uno con que defenderme.

-r-roooaa- me detuvé al escuchar unos gruñidos enojados que parecían ser del Haxorus, seguí el sonido y lo encontré peleando con alguien, ese alguien traía una capucha marrón que no dejaba ver su rostro, intentaba proteger algo entre sus brazos, era blanco pero no podía distinguir bien que era, tenía que ocupar una mano para aguantarlo y luchar con la otra, el Haxorus lanzó a su contrincante al suelo y estaba a punto de asestarle el ultimo golpe.

-(vamos, Kairu, piensa en algo ¡rápido! ¡Tienes que detenerle!)- pensé mirando apresuradamente de un lado al otro, ví mi bici tirada detrás del Haxorus, seguro que la había soltado para pelear con esta persona misteriosa.

La agarré y con toda mi fuerza lo golpeé en la cabeza con la bicicleta, lanzando un quejido de dolor se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y me rugió en la cara exhalando un fuerte aire caliente. Me puse en guardia y volví a acomodar la bici detrás de mi hombro para volver a soltarle un golpe si se atrevía a atacarme.

-¡¿quieres más, Haxorus idiota? ¡dejalo en paz y lárgate antes de que te vuelva a golpear!- el pokemon me gruñó y se continuó sobando a la vez que abandonaba el lugar a toda velocidad.

Volví mi mirada a la persona encapuchada tirada en el suelo, estiré mi mano para ayudar a levantarse, sacó su brazo de la capucha y lo que se aguantó a mi mano fue una pata negra con el resto del brazo azul supuse que era un pokemon, reaccioné ensanchando los parpados y las cejas pero no pensaba soltarlo, era de mi altura, a penas y se sostenía de pie, tuvo que aguantarse de mi hombro para no volverse a caer.

-(gracias por ayudarme…)- una voz ajena resonó en mi mente.

-d-de nada- dije aunque, si podía comunicarme con este pokemon por medio de telepatía no veía lógico hablar con él.

-(estoy muy débil… tú.. necesito un favor tuyo…)-

-(esta bien.. ¿Q-qué necesitas?)- estaba un poco nerviosa pero quería terminar de escucharlo.

-(ten… necesito que cuides de esto por mí…)- dejó al descubierto el objeto que ocultaba entre sus brazos.

-(yo ya no puedo seguir más y no tengo las fuerzas suficientes… no se si me recupere pero.. tienes que cuidar mi huevo por mí)- lo depositó en mis manos y se fue saltando sobre los arboles a pesar de que resbalaba un poco debido a lo débil que estaba.

-(buena suerte….)- un último pensamiento fue dirigido hasta mi cabeza por parte de ese misterioso pokemon. Miré el huevo tibio en mis manos, podía sentir que había algo formándose ahí dentro, no sabré qué pokemon haya sido el que me entregó este huevo pero… juro... Que lo cuidaré con mi alma…

Me saqué la bufanda del cuello y acurruqué el huevo en ella para que no se pusiera frío pues ya había calentado ese pedazo de tela con el calor de mi cuello. Lo llevé hasta el hotel, entré a mi habitación y lo puse cuidadosamente sobre la cama, encendí la chimenea con unos fósforos que había sobre la mesita de noche y me acosté sobre la cama dispuesta a dormir hasta el día siguiente, cogí el huevo y lo apretujé contra mí para que entrara en calor, poco a poco fui cayendo en un plácido sueño.


	2. una amiga inesperada

Capitulo 2: una amiga inesperada.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, tratando de acostumbrar la vista a la brillante luz del sol, ese día la luz era más intensa y daba indicios de un buen clima por venir durante los días siguientes.

Entrecerré los ojos, y solté un largo suspiro aferrándome al calor del huevo pero.. Extrañamente.. El huevo estaba frío, me asusté, había supuesto lo peor.

-(n-no.. no puede haber muerto...)- me levanté y los latidos de mi corazón se calmaron, respire calmada al notar que solo era el huevo eclosionado. De nuevo me alarmé, si el huevo se había abierto ¿dónde estaba el pokemón que descansaba en su interior?

Cogí un fragmento del cascarón y miré a la ventana, estaba abierta y las cortinas volaban lentamente con el roce del viento. Coloqué mi mano izquierda tras mío para incorporarme y recostarme, pensando que el pokemón había huido.

Al colocar mi mano sobre la cama sentí algo suave y peludo a la vez que sonaba un pequeño chillido indefenso. Mis latidos incrementaron su ritmo de nuevo, giré la cabeza y ahí... acurrucado a unos centímetros de mi espalda estaba un pequeño y tembloroso Riolu que sobaba su patita con la otra y me miraba.

Esta mirada tan directa y brillante con aquellos ojos cuyo color imitaba al fuego me dejaba sin palabras, era como si estuviera aterrado de mí pero a la vez mi ser le inspirara curiosidad, sus antenas, si podemos llamarlas de ese modo aunque no fuera un pokemón tipo bicho, vibraban mas no como si intentara usarlas para leer mi mente, una habilidad rara vez encontrada en pocos lucarios aunque siendo todavía un Riolu no podría usarla más que para leer mi mente no podría intentar crear una comunicación telepática, vibraban por el hecho obvio de temor.

No sabía qué hacer para dar el siguiente paso, pues me miraba fijamente y no parecía que tuviera intención de hacer algo más, con lentitud.. Retrocediendo un poco de tanto en tanto para que no pensara que me soy demasiado atrevida y tuviera realmente ganas de salir por la ventana, acerqué mi mano y la posé en su suave y peluda mejilla, al principio intentó alejarse pero una sonrisa amable sirvió para decirle que no le haría daño.

No dejaba de mirarme con cierto horror pero moví mi mano y acaricie su mejilla, en unos instantes luego cerró los ojos y frotó su rostro contra mi mano en señal de afecto. Abrió sus ojos.. Hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y comenzara a sentirlo palpitar en la garganta, pues había dejado ver una pequeña sonrisa bajo su hocico, no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, así lo hizo él. Se arrodilló sobre la cama y me abrazó por el estómago, sentí sus cálidas patitas en mi espalda y su pequeña cabeza apegándose a mí.

Jamás había sentido el cariño de un pokemón, podía sentir ese Riolu tan parte de mí, aunque.. no como una mascota sino como.. Una criatura fiel y unida a mí por siempre, que me amaría y protegería.

Lo abracé, acaricié su cabeza.. Sus orejas.. Sus antenas, espalda y cola, lentamente recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo con mi mano para que se sintiera querido. Se alejó de mí dejando mis manos rodeando su cuerpo, y sonrió soltando el sonido típico de los de su especie pero con un tono alegre y simpático, ya podía dar por hecho que se había encariñado conmigo.

#g-gruunch# una vibración emanó su estómago llegando hasta mis manos y mis oídos. Él mismo se sorprendió viendo directamente a su barriga y luego a mí, como si intentara decir "¿qué fue eso?"

-jeje tienes hambre... eso quiere decir que quieres comer ¿vamos a por algo?- propuse sonriendo y levantándome de la cama.

Asintió y chilló.

-iiaa!- se apoyó de sus débiles patitas negras para levantarse y pegar un salto desde la cama, para caminar junto a mí.

Tomé mi bolso y metí la mano para ver cuánto dinero tenía cuando toqué algo duro y redondo, lo saque y miré: una pokeball, volteé y miré a Riolu que observaba con curiosidad los pidgeys volando por el cielo desde la ventana.

-(no puedo hacerlo, sería cruel dejarlo dentro de una pokeball, quiero que el forme un vínculo cariñoso conmigo y la mejor manera es que me acompañe siempre)-

Devolví la pokeball a su lugar y cogí el bolso, me lo crucé al cuerpo y llamé a Riolu para irnos.

-Ven Riolu, vamos a desayunar- hice un gesto con la mano para que me acompañara y salimos, sin embargo no sabía a dónde llevarlo a comer. De la nada salió el señor que me había dejado alojarme en este lugar, me tomó del hombro y con una sonrisa entusiasta habló:

-¿van a desayunar? Pero no saben a dónde ¿a que sí?-

-eh.. hum.. No señor, no sé donde podríamos comer, usted que vive aquí ¿me dice donde puedo llevar a mi Riolu a comer?-

-pues, casualmente también soy dueño de una Pokochería ¿te apetece ir a visitar?- sin darnos cuanta Riolu y yo asentimos alegremente a la vez, lo cual le hizo gracia al señor, tras soltar una carcajada estruendosa y sonora digna de un viejo señor entusiasta, continuó hablando:

-entonces vengan ¡vengan!- nos llevó fuera del edificio hasta una tienda muy bonita y decorada.

-¡oye! ¡Kairu amiga! ¡¿Cómo estás? ¿y ese Riolu? ¿Es tu pokemón? No lo había visto antes ¿lo traes a comer? Le va a encantar lo que tenemos aquí, en realidad todo son Pokochos ¡o poffins! si prefieres llamarlo así jeje pero le va a gustar, encantar, ¡lo amará! Le gustará tanto que pedirá mas y mas y mas mas y maaaas- Mila se cayó de espaldas de tanto expandir los brazos al hablar, al parecer ella trabajaba con el señor en la Pokochería. Que extraño, creía que en Teselia no hacían pokochos..

-disculpen a mi nieta.. _Le gusta mucho hablarrr_- le lanzó una mirada de "no tienes remedio" pero seguía sonriente.

-¿es su nieta? Que bien, ¡hola Mila! No me dejaste saludarte jaja-

-ah, se conocen...- notó el señor. Asentí sonriente, casi sin prestarle atención, estaba viendo como el Whimsicott de Mila intentaba jugar con Riolu, pero este solo se limitaba a olfatearlo y sospechar tímidamente de la criatura sin atreverse a acompañarlo en su divertido juego de saltos y risas aunque no tuviera objetivo o un fin fijo tan solo era para juguetear, cosa muy típica de los pokemons de su clase, era el único pokemón que, aparte de él mismo, había visto desde que salió del huevo era comprensivo que tuviera cierto nerviosismo.

El Whimsicott comenzó a correr alrededor de Riolu dándole toques en el cuerpo causándole cosquillas, Riolu lo miró pícaro y luego saltó sobre él a seguirle la corriente mordisqueando y toqueteando. Mi corazón latió a un ritmo vívido y alegre, me hacia realmente feliz ver que Riolu se divirtiera y no solo se intentara alejar atemorizado.

-¡KAIRU!- la voz de Mila desde la cocina me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos haciendo tartamudear por el grito de repente.

-¡ah! ¿Eh? ¿Me llamabas, Mila?- asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera con ella.

A escasos centímetros de la puerta se podía sentir el delicioso olor de Pokochos recién hechos, entré y mis ojos automáticamente adquirieron la apariencia de dos platos redondos al ver toda una serie de cestas de pokochos ordenadas por gamas de color lo que hacía ver a la cocina como un gran arcoíris, estimaría que dentro habrían más de 50 cestas rellenas de Pokochos, además la recámara estaba bien equipada con dos hornos y muchas estanterías que guardaban sacos y sacos de bayas que graciosamente podrían servir para alimentar media región durante una guerra o una hambruna.

-venga elige un cesto ¡este vendrá por mi cuenta solo por ser mi amiga! Uuuhh es gratiiiis tienes que aprovechar- me reí y luego volví a mirar las cestas, caminé indecisa por el mesón no sabía mucho del mundo pokemon por lo que me era difícil conocer sobre los Pokochos solo sé que sirven de alimento para estas criatura y hasta los humanos podemos comerlos si lo deseamos.

-¿seguro que no sabes cual es cual no? Bien te explico: los Pokochos tienen la característica de poseer tanto diferente color como sabor y efecto, el amarillo, osea ácido aumenta la dureza de tu Pokemón, el verde, amargo aumenta la dureza y.. Bueno en lugar de seguir hablando escoge una cesta que te llame la atención y yo te digo para que sirve ¿vale?-

Lo decía tan emocionada que sonaba como un juego, caminé mirando cada cesta con atención, una cuyos pokochos adoptaban un color rojo muy llamativo capto mi mirada. Le pregunté para qué servía.

-este pokocho rojo aumentará el carisma de Riolu, le haría falta ¿sabes? Se le ve que le cuesta adaptarse a la gente y hacer amigos.

-¿puedo elegir este?-

-¡claro! Es gratis además, ¡por que eres mi amiga! Ten- me entregó la cesta delicadamente para no estropearla.

Luego de zamparnos entre Riolu y yo la cesta de poffins caminé hacia el señor, le dí las gracias y cargué a mi pokemón entre manos mientras jugueteaba en su estomago haciéndole cosquillas pudiendo así escuchar sus tiernas risas.

-¡vuelvan prontooo!- se despidió Mila desde la ventana de su tienda. Reí y me despedí también.

...

-(a Riolu se le ve feliz..)- pensé mientras miraba como este saltaba y sonreía -(... espero que jamás dejemos de ser amigos..)- me sentía tan bien, sentía un nudo en mi garganta directamente desde mi corazón cada vez que dirigía sus pequeños chillidos a mí, era la primera vez que me sentía tan completa, sentía que tenía un compañero día y noche a toda hora dispuesto a todo por mí.

-¡Iaaaa!- escuché de pronto un chillido desesperado de Riolu. Un Haxorus había llegado por detrás golpeándolo.

-¡TU!- le grité, el me miró y se denotaba en su mirada enojada que me había reconocido, me gruñó con fuerza, al parecer buscaba venganza, pero no me importaba salir herida por proteger a Riolu. Separe mis pierna y me paré decidida frente al Haxorus.

Sentí algo en la pierna, miré hacia abajo, Riolu tenía su pata sobre mi pierna mirándome fijamente. Me empujó levemente hacia atrás, ví que intentaba decirme que él lucharía por mí esta vez.

Retrocedí a un metro de él, continuaba mirándome, me costó un rato darme cuenta de que esperaba un comando.

-(a ver a ver piensa ¿qué movimientos usan los Riolu? Creo que usaban era ataque rápido ¿no? Déjame intentar con eso)-

-¡Riolu! ¡Usa ataque rápido!- su pequeño cuerpo se movió velozmente impactando contra el pecho del Haxorus.

Por lo que recordaba el ataque rápido era el único que se podía utilizar cuando un Riolu apenas salió del huevo.

-¡Riolu! ¡Usa ataque rápido! ¡Cuantas veces sea posible! ¡Tú puedes!- le animé, tomó aire y arremetió numerosas veces contra su rival, el Haxorus no pudo más y cayó de espaldas, haciendo un fuerte estruendo en el suelo.

-¡así se haceeee! ¡bien hecho!- levanté la mirada y sonreí victoriosa, Mila y su abuelo habían visto la pelea y como Riolu había vencido al Haxorus. Volteé emocionada hacia Riolu.

-¡eso es, Riolu! ¡Pudiste con tu rival! ¡felici...- mis palabras se cortaron por un ardor en mi garganta y mis ojos se aguaron al ver la terrible escena frente a mí, Riolu se había debilitado, su respiración era dificultosa y tenía muchas heridas, le costaba levantarse.

Con el corazón adolorido cargué a Riolu y corrí hasta el centro pokemón para que recuperara sus fuerzas.

-buenos días ¿deseas que tu equipo pokemón descanse hasta que se recupere?- asentí desesperada.

-mételo en su pokeball, por favor-

-eh.. p-pero.. si jamás lo he enviado a una pokeball... y si no puede recuperarse.. ¡¿Morirá?- posé mis ojos en el débil Riolu que intentaba respirar en mis brazos.

-tranquila, tenemos una máquina especial para eso- alargó las brazos y movió las manos, quería que le entregara a mi Riolu pero no me sentía bien dejándole mi querido pokemón a una desconocida.

-no te preocupes, estará bien- me convenció con una sonrisa sincera en un rostro adornado por una melena rosa recogida en una coleta, lo que la hacía ver angelical.

Respiré profundo y deposité a Riolu sobre sus brazos. Ella rió dulcemente acariciando sus antenas.

Esos 4 minutos parecían interminables, sentía que no podía pasar un día más sin un pokemón a mi lado, miré varias veces el reloj de la pared frente a mi viendo que habían pasado tan solo unos segundos luego de la última vez que chequeé la hora, esperando el maravilloso momento en que la enfermera saliera por la cortina que separaba la sala con las demás habitaciones.

-aquí lo tienes, lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto, la máquina es nueva pero estamos trabajando en ella y dentro de poco solo durará 5 segundos en finalizar su trabajo.

-iaaa- Riolu sonrió feliz cuando la enfermera me lo entregó y pude abrazarlo y acariciarlo. Apoyó su mano en su mejilla y miró alegre como Riolu me lamía con amor.

-es tu primer pokemón ¿no?-

-sí, ¿cómo lo supo?-

-pues cuando tenía tu edad yo también era una entrenadora, mi primer pokemón fue el que más quise.. Era un Snivy ¿sabes? Me lo entregó un señor que estudiaba a estas criaturas, le decían doctor Oak, sabía mucho de pokemons además éramos muy buenos amigos todavía le admiro mucho pero como él me di cuenta que más me interesaba estudiar a los pokemons que entrenarlos-

-¿y por qué no se hace profesora pokemón?-

-primero me gustaría aprender lo básico como la forma en la que se regeneran la salud los pokemons y la forma en que evolucionan, cuando sepa todo eso podré meterme de lleno a los libros-

-usted es una señorita muy interesante-

-mis agradecimientos, y en la forma en la que amas a ese Riolu se que serás una gran entrenadora, por favor, prométeme que siempre amarás a Riolu aunque haya evolucionado a un Lucario-

-¡sí! ¡Eso haré! ¡Muchas gracias por todooo!- Me despedí corriendo y me detuve de pronto, al notar que esta mujer era al parecer tan ignorada por los demás me hizo pensar que es bueno conocer gente que parece no importante pues tiene una vida más interesante e lo que creemos, esta chica me agrada y quiero ser su amiga.

-un momento, ¿podría decirme su nombre?- le pedí con una sonrisa, ella se sorprendió pero una sonrisa grande salió de su rostro.

-soy Margaret, un gusto- me hacía feliz saber que a través de mi camino conocería a más gente como ella, mas amigos fieles como rivales terribles pero así era y me alegraba saber que tendría el apoyo de todos durante toda mi aventura.

**Me despido amigos y prometo que seguiré con esta historia por cierto no voy a señalar a nadie y puede que hasta mis sospechas sean equivocadas pero os pido por favor: NO ME PLAGIEN, lo que hago lo hago con el corazón y es muy triste un plagiador (si es que esa palabra existe XD) en fin nos vemos en otro capítulo y dejen reviews ¿si? aprecio mucho sus comentarios, todos y cada uno de ellos me hacen feliz :3**


	3. por siempre

**Hola de nuevo a los que me hayan leído. Acepto que me he demorado demasiado con este nuevo capitulo es que no se… me entretuve demasiado con los otros fics que olvide casi por completo este pero una persona me dejó un review que me animó mucho así que estoy dispuesta a seguir.**

Capítulo 3: por siempre

Salí de aquel centro pokemon feliz, había conocido a una persona muy interesante pero seguía preocupada por Riolu. Sabía que ya lo habían sanado pero no podía evitar pensar en que era culpa mía por no asignarle una pokeball.

Estaba decidida a no hacerle pasar una situación así a Riolu de nuevo, así que en medio de la caminata me detuve. Mi amigo me adelantaba unos pasos pero de alguna forma notó que yo había parado, se dio la vuelta, desconcertado me miró y soltó el agudo sonido que yo interpretaría como una pregunta. Pero no evitaba pensar…

-(¿qué querrían decir esos chillidos que no entiendo?)-

-Riolu… por favor permanece quieto- le miré seria pero mis facciones temblaban un poco. Saqué de mi bolso la pokeball y la dirigí hacia Riolu. Cerró los ojos esperando a que le metiera dentro. Un hilo blancuzco de magia misteriosa salió de la pokeball al abrirla haciendo que el tamaño de Riolu disminuyera hasta caber dentro, el aparato se meneó exitoso al haber completado la operación.

Contemplé la pokeball y sus lados rojos que brillaban sin un solo rasguño, era nueva y parecía estar hecha exclusivamente para mi querido amigo. La apreté contra mi pecho, conteniendo mis gemidos la azoté contra el suelo para que saliera de allí y volviera a mis brazos.

Cuando este estuvo fuera nuevamente me miró como diciendo "¡bien hecho!" pero obviamente como no estaba segura me interesaba saber cuando podría realmente enterarme de lo que deseaba decirme, es decir, cuándo evolucione y pueda usar la telepatía. Al menos sus padres podían usarlo ¿sería algo hereditario? Tratándose de pokemons no lo creía posible.

Pero… siempre era mejor consultar a un experto.

Me agaché frente a mi pokemon y le dije:

-oye Riolu ¿qué te parece si vamos a visitar al profesor Oak? De seguro que sabe mucho de los de tu especie-

Hace un rato luego de salir del centro pokemon había escuchado a unos chicos decir que el profesor Oak les había entregado unos pokemons y que ya querían viajar para entrenar, lo cual me hizo suponer que este señor vive aquí, en pueblo arcilla.

Riolu y yo recorrimos casa por casa leyendo los letreros con el nombre de la familia habitante y nos detuvimos frente a una que tenía grabada en letras grandes "laboratorio del profesor Oak" dí unos cuantos toqueteos en la puerta (del nerviosismo hubiera dado más o menos unos cien más pero no quería parecer tan desesperada) un señor con bata blanca y lentes ovalados de unos 30 años aproximadamente nos recibió en la puerta.

-¿puedo ayudaros?- Riolu se asustó del aspecto serio y firme del anfitrión y escondió su cuerpo tras mi pierna sujetándola con sus garras lo que me hizo soltar un pequeño chillido, eventualmente pidiéndole que se calmara un poco.

-ah, veo que lleváis un pokemon con vos… pasad, de seguro deseáis ver al profesor Oak ¿no es así?-

-no, eh… sí señor, sí. A eso venimos- me avergonzaba decirlo pero hasta a mí me intimidaba un poco su aspecto frío. Me dispuse a pasar con delicadeza. Riolu fue el último en entrar así que él se encargó de cerrar la puerta pero se le fue de las manos y terminó por cerrarse sola con un estruendoso "BAM" acompañándole.

-_¡Riolu!_- le reclamé en voz baja para no hacer mas ruido del que ya hizo –_no hagas tanto escándalo ¿sí? Tenemos que ser cuidadosos- _bajó las orejas y asintió cabizbajo.

-tenemos muchos artefactos que buscan la cura contra muchas de las enfermedades e incomodidades de los pokemons, las criaturas con las que compartimos nuestro mundo- durante su guía dentro del laboratorio se volvió a verme para asegurarse de que estaba atenta a la explicación.

-la mayoría de estas máquinas no pueden ser encontradas en ningún centro pokemon y menos en otros laboratorios ya que son prototipos en fase de prueba y que aún no han sido certificados para uso legal. Aunque se estima que en unos años su venta se abrirá al público-

-entonces… lo que hacen ustedes aquí… ¿es ilegal?- un frío recorrió mi espalda con cierto temor.

-no, no. Somos aptos para llevar a cabo estos experimentos y cada uno de ellos son supervisados por científicos de mayor rango, además nunca hemos tenido efectos secundarios desgráciales lo que deja nuestro historial intacto-

Riolu se había entretenido mirando el líquido de las probetas que se hallaban en los estantes más bajos.

- esto... ¿Cuándo creé que podremos hablar con el profesor Oak?-

-oh, mis disculpas, suelo irme por la tangente cuando hablo de nuestras máquinas. Su tecnología es tan interesante que muchas veces no paro de hablar de ello. Por favor síganme- subiendo unas escaleras dio un rápido vistazo a Riolu y sin inmutarse dijo:

-por favor, dígale a su pokemon que no está permitido tocar- me alarmé un poco y volteé con rapidez.

-¡R-Riolu! ¡No toques eso! Podrías romper algo, ven aquí- le regañé nuevamente. Hoy se había estado comportando muy mal y no entendía qué le sucedía, quizá estaba impresionado por las cosas del laboratorio o el señor le había intimidado demasiado, no lo sé.

Riolu bajó nuevamente las orejas y subió cabizbajo y gimiendo.

-aquí se encuentra el profesor Oak, mostrad respeto y dad los buenos días por favor-

-oh vamos, no seas tan rígido- el profesor depositó la pluma dentro del tintero y cerró el cuaderno dentro del cual estaba escribiendo algo. –Siempre es gustoso para mí recibir visitantes nuevos- se dio la vuelta dirigiéndome una sonrisa gentil y luego posó sus ojos sobre Riolu mirándolo con interés.

-¿es tuyo o debo suponer que de nuevo se ha colado un pokemon dentro del laboratorio?-

-jaja sí seño. Es mi pokemon, Riolu-

-mucho gusto- se inclinó lo más que pudo del espaldar de la silla para extenderle la mano a Riolu. Al ver que no entendía que se suponía que debía hacer el profesor sacudió levemente la mano enfatizando el saludo. Inconcluso miró su pata y luego la puso sobre la mano del profesor.

-jejeje inteligente el bichito- dijo a la vez que frotaba con cariño sus orejillas -¿qué les ha traído a visitar a este viejo científico?-

-pues quería saber si me podía decir cuántos niveles necesita Riolu para evolucionar. Quisiera poder comunicarme telepáticamente con él ya que desde que eclosionó solo me he preguntado qué es lo que realmente me estaba diciendo tras esos chillidos-

-humpf, bueno…- se levantó de la silla y cruzó delante de mí al otro lado de la habitación para ir a parar directo a la ventana abierta al extremo opuesto de la habitación –los Riolus al igual que los Lucarios son pokemons que me interesan mucho, incluso como para organizar una investigación profundizada hacia ellos y su relación con Meow. Lucario es un pokemon que bien podría ser considerado un pokemon legendario sin embargo no entiendo por qué no lo son-

En medio de la charla explicativa un Pidgey se posó en la ventana, el profesor cerró la mano dejando fuera dos dedos en los que el pokemon se paró luego.

-sin embargo con respecto a la telepatía no todos los Lucario son capaces de obtenerla al evolucionar, simplemente no están destinados a poseer una habilidad así- explicó mientras acariciaba el pecho del Pidgey depositándolo en el marco de la puerta mientras se dirigía hacia mí.

-para evolucionar el Riolu debe estar sumamente feliz y complacido, que haya tenido la mejor de las alegrías. Eso te lo podemos asegurar pero la telepatía es un tema que aún le falta al mundo por investigar- habló el ayudante mientras se subía los anteojos a la altura correcta.

El profesor Oak asintió y volvió a mirarme cuando me dispuse a exponer mi preocupación.

-pero ¿no es la telepatía algo hereditario? Sus padres podían hacerlo-

-¿así que conociste a sus padres? Por lo general encontrar para encontrar un huevo de Lucario este debe estar desolado en el bosque- se rascó pensativamente el mentón.

-pero profesor, yo les conocí. Ellos me ofrecieron cuidar de su huevo así que y…-

El sonido irritante del pokemon ave interrumpió de pronto la conversación. Todos volteamos hacia la dirección de la que provenía y vimos que Riolu estaba tratando de atrapar al Pidgey montado en una estantería con muchos líquidos en tubos de ensayo.

-¡RIOLU! ¡Baja de allí! ¡Tirarás algo!- le grité.

-¡haced algo! ¡Destruirá toda mi investigación!- me ordenó el ayudante.

-pid.. ¡Pidgey!- el pokemon revoloteó hacia la ventana y Riolu trató de seguirle. Saltó de la estantería tumbándola entera y con ello todo lo que había dentro. Saltó por la ventana y lo único bueno que sucedió de eso es que cayó a salvo en la hierba.

Me asomé enojada y avergonzada por la ventana. Simplemente le solté un grito fúrico a Riolu mirándolo fijamente.

**(coldplay- fix you)**

-¡pero mira lo que has hecho! ¡¿Qué rayos te está pasando hoy?! ¡¿Por qué eres tan TORPE?!- luego de haberle dicho eso noté la consecuencia de no medir mis palabras por muy enojada que estuviera, los ojos lacrimosos de Riolu me lo hicieron saber.

-R-Riolu yo…- él apretó sus pequeños puños y me dirigió un fuerte chillido. Tras eso solo se echó a correr dentro del bosque.

Quizá eran cosas mías pero me pareció con toda certeza que en lugar de chillar había dicho "te odio"

Ahora estaba mas triste que nunca, el pokemon que tanto quería, el primer pokemon que he tenido estaba huyendo de mí. Solo quería alcanzarlo y pedirle perdón, me sentía terrible y no sé como pude ser capaz de gritarle algo así.

Salté con fuerza por la ventana sin importar que me rasguñara o me lastimara al caer. Lo que más me dolía en ese instante era el corazón. Una vez sentí la grama dura impactando en mi piel eché a correr llamándolo.

-¡RIOLU! ¡RIOLU LO SIENTO! ¡PERDONAME!- grité con todo el aire que cabía en mi pulmón. No podía permitir que mi primer pokemon se alejara de mi lado.

De pronto sentí en mi cara unas gotas de agua tan frías que se sentían como millones de alfileres cayendo del cielo, había comenzado a llover tan fuerte que no podía escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos.

Corrí en dirección al bosque y vagué decidida a encontrar a Riolu sin dejar de exhalar su nombre ni una sola vez.

Sin querer tropecé con la rama de un árbol y caí en el lodo, me dolía todo el cuerpo de los golpes que había recibido y el frío de la lluvia no hacía más que incrementar el sufrimiento. Levanté mi rostro y miré hacia adelante y hacia atrás la bruma ya no dejaba ver la salida.

Estaba perdida.

Confundida y adolorida.

¿Podría ser peor?

Me recosté de un árbol desnudo y comencé a llorar.

-¡lo siento Riolu!- grité hacia la nada -¡lo siento de verdad! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no sé cómo pude ser capaz de hablarte así- las lágrimas hacían arder mis ojos y aunque sabía que no estaba nadie allí mas que yo seguía hablando con la mínima esperanza de que él estuviera por ahí… en algún lado… oyendo mis lamentos.

-desde que naciste solo he querido protegerte, amarte como jamás a nadie he amado y ser tu mejor amiga… no me dejes, necesito de ti. Necesito que me perdones- había comenzado a hablar mas bajo. No habría nadie que me respondiera después de todo.

De pronto sentí algo suave que recubría mi cuerpo entero protegiéndome de la lluvia. Levanté la mirada y un Lucario me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-(te perdono, Kairu)- las lágrimas que ahora caían de mi mejilla eran de felicidad. Había vuelto a mí y ahora sabría lo que me decía y lo más importante.

Lucario estaba feliz de volver conmigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé sobre él tirándolo en el lodo cayendo sobre él. Lo abracé y reí de felicidad, abrí los ojos y ví la dulce sonrisa de su rostro y una risa grave resonó en mi mente.

Lo volví a abrazar acariciando su rostro.

-ahora eres mas grande, ya no podré cargarte- bromeé. Él miró pensativo el suelo, luego se levantó y me cargó entre sus brazos.

-(pero yo sí a ti)- sonrió nuevamente. No sé por qué pero al verlo tan fijamente mis mejillas se calentaron.

-venga, salgamos de aquí- le dije frotando mi mejilla contra su pecho.

Desde ese momento supe que realmente él jamás se apartaría de mi lado nunca más.

**Okey me puse un pelín sentimental pero yo no estoy dirigiendo esto a los chicos jaja XD**


End file.
